Not a Granger Anymore
by TheBlackPanther6
Summary: One Shot. It has been ten years since Hermione has been seen and she returns, married, to the Hogwarts Reunion. Ron's angry, Hermione is rich and the Weasleys aren't exactly popular. DM/HG


**A/N: **Okay so this is my first Harry Potter FanFic, and also my first one shot.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Harry Potter, some other legend called J.K. Rowling does, you might of heard of her? Trust me, if I did own Harry Potter, I don't think I'd be here now.

* * *

><p>She walked down the familiar hallways taking everything in. It had been about twelve years since Hermione had been here and it brought back fond memories of her time at the school. Even though she hadn't been to Hogwarts in all that time, it hadn't changed a bit.<p>

The hallway was dimly lit and the only sounds Hermione could hear were her high heels on the stone floor and the distant sound of chatter coming from the great hall. The hallways were lined with banners that had the Hogwarts crest on them instead of the individual houses like they normally would. After the war Hogwarts had united, including the Slytherins, because there was no threat of Voldemort and no one for the Slytherins to follow. They were harmless, especially now that the consequences were much tougher. Despite this, some of her fellow Gryffindors still had problems with some of the Slytherins. They really needed to leave it in the past.

Not that Hermione cared; she hadn't spoken to any of them since the disastrous split with one Ronald Weasley ten years ago. And before he says anything, it was her that initiated it. It was quite simple really, they had nothing in common, he was a jackass and he had let the fame go right to his head. Not to mention the fact that he was constantly flirting with other women, even when he was with Hermione. It had been a messy breakup. Did she mention that he was a jackass? Stupid bloody ginger.

But he got what he deserved eventually. He lost all of the money he had been rewarded for his help in the war after spending it on pointless crap just to show that he had the money to do so. Look where that landed him. Now he was back to square one.

Hermione had been reluctant to go to the ten year reunion of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but her husband had told her that if she didn't go, it would show that she was not brave enough to face the people of her past. The only people she had really stayed in touch with were Harry and Luna, who she now believed to be married. But after a while she didn't write to them as much as she used to. In actual fact they were the only two people she was truly looking forward to seeing, and Luna wasn't even a Gryffindor. Especially now that Ginny had Neville wrapped around her finger. He could have done so much better, but she probably scared him into it. Or put him under the imperius curse.

Hermione and Ginny became good friends when she and Ron were dating. But Hermione had started to believe it was only to get her into the spotlight. When Hermione had broken up with Ron, Ginny had blamed her for everything. How it was her fault she would never know. Then soon after Harry had called it off with Ginny, which was more than likely because of her being a fame hungry gold-digger. Harry and Luna had gotten closer and they had become a couple. It was probably because Luna didn't _always_ want to be the centre of attention like the two redheads.

Hermione was nearing the great hall now and the butterflies in her stomach started again. She flattened down any creases on her expensive black cocktail dress. Hermione looked good; she had changed a lot since her school years. Her one time bird nest which could be described as hair was now sleek curls that fell past her shoulders. She had been reintroduced to make up having not worn it since the Yule Ball in fourth year. Her black stilettos were from and Italian designer which probably cost double of what it would cost to take the whole Weasley family to dinner to what they would call an expensive restaurant. Not that Hermione was a snob, her husband just liked to treat her. She had a figure to die for, the type where women wanted to be her and men wanted to be _with_ her. When out and about, Hermione definitely turned heads.

Although Hermione never ventured out to where people she used to know would see her. Hermione and her new family lived in a huge house in the country. She had made new friends in the wizarding world that had been better to her than her fellow Gryffindors ever had. They actually appreciated her for her intelligence, personality, humour and well, just her. Back in her Hogwarts years, Hermione would never have dreamed about being friends with this crowd. But there she was.

Hermione had reached the double doors to the great hall now and her heart beat increased dramatically. Holding her head up high she pushed open the doors to where she knew trouble was going to happen. After only taking three steps into the crowded hall, it became simultaneously quiet. There was a pause when suddenly she hears people whispering to those around them, everyone's eyes trained on her.

"Who is that?"

"Wow, I would." Said a guy to her right, earning himself a hit from what Hermione assumed was the man's wife.

"Merlin, I love her dress."

"I recognize her, where have I seen her before?"

"Is she a model?"

"I want her shoes."

"I wonder if she's single."

"Oh My God." Said someone who resembled one of the Patil twins. "Is that Hermione Granger?"

That got everyone talking. Soon enough everyone began to realize that she was in fact the one who had been the brains behind the golden trio.

Hermione looked around, searching for a familiar face. Eventually she saw one of the faces that she actually now got along with, Luna Lovegood, talking to none other than Harry Potter. She warily made her way over to them and when Luna caught sight of her she ran over to her to give her a hug.

"Hermione!" the blonde girl practically screamed, throwing her arms around her, giving her a squeeze of reassurance which Hermione undoubtedly needed from the curious looks she was getting from around the room. "I'm so glad you decided to come, we were wondering whether or not you would."

Hermione smiled at her friend. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Which was a lie because she had practically been dragged out of the house by her husband who had then gotten their son to give her the puppy eyes look which everyone, who was close to them, knew would always work on her. Hermione looked to Luna's left where Harry stood, waiting for his wife to finish with his once best friend. "Hey Harry."

"I'm really happy you came, Hermione. You know, with certain other people being here." He said quietly when he pulled her in for a hug.

"No, I don't want to think about him. It was ten years ago and this night isn't about him, however much he would like to think so." Hermione murmured back getting a chuckle from both Mr and Mrs Potter. "How have you two been anyway? It has been so long since I've seen anyone, so please fill me in."

"Well as you know me and Luna got married. We've just had our second child, Lily, our first being Albus, and we are currently living just outside of London." Harry said. "You really must visit us soon and meet the kids, they're here actually. They are playing with Seamus' and Parvati's kids."

"I can't believe it has been ten years and I've haven't seen one person." Hermione replied sadly. It's not that she hadn't wanted to see them. It was just that she never wanted to see any of the Weasley family because of Ron and Ginny, and being such a big family there was normally one everywhere. And for once in her life, she actually wanted to do something for herself. So she left the country and went to Paris for two months. It was there that she met her husband who was doing business in France at the time, and has never been happier than when she is with him. After her trip away she hadn't really had much to come back to. So she stayed with her husband and eventually got the most perfect child as well.

"Anyway, what has been happening in your life? There has never been anything about you in the Daily Prophet whereas it seems to constantly talk about everyone else's lives as it doesn't have a lot else to talk about now that Voldemort is dead." Harry said, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. It was true, Hermione read the Daily Prophet everyday and somehow her family had managed to stay out of it.

"Well it is funny you should ask that." Hermione chuckled nervously. "I've sort of been on the down low-"

"Yeah, where have you been Hermione?" An angry voice interrupted.

Hermione knew that voice anywhere. She turned slowly to face an angry looking Ronald Weasley glaring at her with an annoyed Ginny Weasley stood by his side, looking her up and down. Even Harry looked annoyed by the new company. Hermione knew that Ron wanted to cause trouble so she looked around the hall searching for her husband and four year old son who had yet to make an appearance. Probably talking to all of their friends, whilst she had to make awkward conversation with someone she would now call an enemy. By now people were starting to look in their direction, awaiting the showdown that was likely to happen since _everyone_ knew of their bad breakup.

"Where have you been Hermione? One day you're with me and the next you've left and no one hears from you for ten years. What do you think you're playing at?" Ron demanded.

"It's none of your business where I have been Mr Weasley, my life doesn't concern you. And if I remember correctly I broke up with you a few weeks before I left after you acted like a complete and utter idiot." Hermione smirked.

Ron looked baffled, at both the use of the formal name and the outburst, but also the smirk. The Hermione Granger he knew didn't _smirk_. That was something a Slytherin would do. Speaking of which were now sitting in one corner of the great hall, staring along with everyone else.

"You stupid bitch! How dare you talk to me like that?" He took a step forward menacingly.

"You know what Ron; you don't even understand how grateful I am that you were a jerk. Because if you hadn't of been a jerk, I would have been stuck with you for much longer." Ron was fuming at her.

"No, you're with _me_ now. You came back for me didn't you? After all that time you have realized how much you need me because no one else will ever want you." Ronald snapped back.

Hermione started laughing with a smug look on her face. She held up her hand where a diamond engagement ring sat along with a wedding band which screamed pricey. As Ron saw it, his smile dropped. Hermione brought her hand down. "No one would ever want me?" she questioned, laughing again. "Well you see, Weasley, I'm married now to someone so much better than you it is difficult to comprehend why I ever so much as liked you in the first place. He is twice the man you'll ever be and you are just _scum_."

The redhead was generally in shock. Whether it was the fact that she had called him 'Weasley' like one of his enemies or the fact that she was now, evidently, married to a mystery man. If only Hermione had a camera to take a picture of the ridiculous expression on the morons face.

Everyone was watching them now, the rest of the hall deadly silent. "Stupid mudblood, do you realize who you are talking to?" There was a collective gasp from their audience at the horrible word that hadn't been used since the war. And Hermione _did_ realize who she was talking to, along with everyone else. She was talking to the man who had lost everything: friends, money, and_ dignity_. Everyone here knew who the better of the two was and if it wasn't for Hermione, Ron probably would have died in the war.

"Don't ever; call my wife that word again, Weasley." A new voice drawled. In unison the whole hall turned to look at the new contender in the fight, once again taking in a breath. Draco Malfoy stood to Hermione's right carrying a young boy which had the trademark Malfoy bright blonde hair that was more of a curly mop. Whispers and murmurs circulated as to whether or not the Slytherin Prince was telling the truth. He put down the boy who was obviously his son, who then ran over to Hermione, arms open wide.

"Mommy!" The blonde screamed, hugging Hermione's legs. She bent down to pick him up. "Mommy, why is everyone looking at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No honey, of course not." Hermione said to the boy, hugging him to her. "You've done nothing wrong Scorpius."

The two Weasleys were watching the interaction open mouthed. "Malfoy?" Ron spat out aggressively.

"Alright Weasel, don't have a heart attack. I don't think you could pay for the medication now." Malfoy replied, earning a few sniggers. The two youngest Weasleys were not the most popular in the wizarding community at that very moment. "And shut your mouth, you'll let flies in."

Ron took a few angry steps forward ready to fight either Malfoy or Hermione, no one quite sure. They wouldn't put it past him to hit a girl, even if she did have a small child in her arms. Draco put his arm out, stopping Ron from getting any closer. Ron looked past Hermione where there was a small group of Slytherins, obviously ready to step in if Ron tried to attack Hermione. Draco's hand had a strong grip on Ron's shoulder. If the two were to get in a fight, there would be an obvious winner. Ron was probably still living with his mother and had never gotten rid of his puppy fat. In fact it seemed he had put more weight on. Whereas Draco, that Quidditch had really done him well. He also went running around the grounds of the Malfoy Manor every morning and you could pretty much see the muscles in his arms through his high-priced suit jacket. It seemed Ron realized this as he stepped back slightly.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron snarled, which really wasn't an impressive look for him.

"What does it look like I'm doing her you imbecile? Merlin, 'Mione wasn't kidding when she said you weren't the smartest one of the lot." Draco snapped back. He walked over to his wife where he wrapped his arm around her waist and kiss her on the forehead. Hermione smiled up to him and leaned into him, appreciating the comforting arm around her.

Ron turned to Hermione. "You married _him_?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes Ronald, well observed." Over the past few years she had picked up on her husband's sarcastic sense of humour. "Now if you don't mind I have people to talk to." She started to turn away towards where the Slytherins were standing when Ron spoke again.

"And she had a stupid child with him? Let me guess he forced her into it because he is so evil that no one would ever want to marry him, let alone have a child with him." He said it to Ginny because she was the only one who wanted to listen to him, but it was still intended for Hermione to hear.

She turned angrily back to face him. "Don't you dare Ronald Weasley. Seriously, how dare you insult my husband and my child?" She passed Scorpius to Pansy Parkinson who was waiting nearby. Pansy gave the girl a reassuring nod and smile. "Just because I have a family and am happy you have to insult them? There was a reason that I left you Weasel. You're a selfish bastard who is just jealous of what I have and what you will never get." Pansy covered Scorpius' ears from his mother's bad words. During Hermione's words she had slowly stepped closer to the Weasleys looking ready to kill them. Ginny looked positively terrified and Ron looked like he was about to throw up.

"What are you going to do Granger?" Ginny snarled, speaking up, trying to regain composure.

If the use of her old surname was a surprise, Hermione didn't show it. Draco stood by his wife's side. "It's not Granger anymore Weaslette, its Malfoy." He said, glaring at her. "And on behalf of my wife, we will make you very sorry if either of you so much as _stand_ anywhere near our family."

With that, the couple turned away from a whimpering Ron Weasley and his now very pale sister. Hermione walked over to Pansy who now stood with Scorpius stood next to her, clinging onto her hand. Pansy hugged Hermione and Scorpius let go of her hand and grabbed his mothers. Draco's arm was still around Hermione's waist, never letting go as the Gryffindor Princess walked away with the rest of the Slytherins, back to where they had originally stood.

Ron and Ginny watched on as Hermione and Malfoy laughed and joked with Pansy, Blaise, Theodore and Daphne. Standing nearby was Goyle and a few others from the house. Ron turned a slight shade of green as Draco kissed Hermione when they thought that no one was watching. Their son was playing with Blaise's and Pansy's daughter, Carla, whilst Blaise held a baby boy in his arms.

When Hermione had become Draco's girlfriend, after much arguing and undeniable sexual tension, Pansy and Hermione had clicked instantly, soon becoming Best Friends. The Slytherins understood Hermione and she had never felt more loved by friends. Pansy had been Hermione's maid of honour and two years later, Hermione had give birth to Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. He was best friends with Theo's and Daphne's son, Tristan, and Carla Zabini.

The Malfoy family lived at non other that Malfoy Manor after Lucius and Narcissa had moved to a smaller home nearby. Narcissa had had to persuade Lucius to do so though. Hermione and Narcissa were extremely close, with Narcissa thinking of her as the daughter she never had. Hermione even got along with Lucius after she finally understood his weird sense of humour, both sharing intelligence and Lucius' adoration of his Grandson. Hermione was glad to have Narcissa and Lucius in her life due to her own parents dying in the war. Voldemort had found the muggleborns parents and her, being Harry Potter's best friend, was targeted so they killed the ones that she loved. Lucius and Narcissa had gone to the light side towards the end of the war and had shared all of the information that they knew. Because of the information they gave, they were pardoned of anything that they had done. Although it turned out they hadn't done much at all.

After speaking to a few of her old schoolmates and promising Harry and Luna that she would visit soon, Hermione Malfoy left with her family to go back to the Manor. It had been a long day to say the least, and Hermione still had to tell her the news that she had only found out that morning. The Malfoy family was expanding, and Hermione couldn't be happier.


End file.
